


변하지 않는 것들

by WwwsBryce



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19921174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 우연찮게 발이 묶인 외지에서, 오비완은 흔치 않은 노예를 마주한다.





	변하지 않는 것들

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Are Certain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69046) by [cupiscent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupiscent/pseuds/cupiscent). 



스타파이터의 깊숙한 곳 어디선가 _텅_ 둔탁한 소리가 크게 울렸다. 그건 절대로 좋은 징조일 리 없었다. 함선이 하이퍼스페이스를 빠져 나오자 오비완은 이곳이 제 목적지가 _아님을_ , 그리고 천운으로 태양 한가운데가 아님을 깨달았고, 욕설을 내뱉기 시작했다.

콤은 여전히 작동하는 것 같았고, 결국에 오비완은 제다이 사원의 통신실과 닿는데 성공했다. 그가 상황을 설명하자 연락원도 욕설을 내뱉기 시작했다.

“내 말이 그 말이야,” 오비완이 말했다.

“혼자 해결할 수 있겠나?” 동료가 따졌다.

“괜찮게 들리진 않는군.”

“뭐, 위치가 어떻게 되는데?”

“내가 그걸 알면 이러고 있겠나? 좌표를 확인해보게; 자네가 말해줘.”

긴 침묵. 오비완이 돌린 진단 프로그램은 죄 멍청한 대답만을 내놓았다. 마침내 연락원이 말했다, “대체 _거기서_ 뭘 하고 있는 거야?”

“내 의도가 아니었다니까,” 오비완이 상기시켰다.

“뭐, 가장 근접한 행성은 타투인일세. 그나마 다행이군. 공화국 소속은 아니지만 적어도 제법 훌륭한 기계공들이 모여있는 곳이지. 행성에 관한 세부 사항들을 전송해주겠네. 이목을 피해서, 수리를 받고 거길 벗어나게. 최대한 빨리. 벨데론에서 자네를 _필요로 해_.”

“내가 모르는 얘기를 좀 해주지 그래,” 통신을 끊으며, 오비완이 중얼거렸다.

*

그가 알아낸 바에 의하면 타투인의 광활한 대부분은 ‘외딴 촌구석’이란 말로 충분했다. 스치듯 낮게 비행하는 그의 함선 아래로 행성의 피부가 전율했고, 예측할 수 없는 세찬 돌풍 속에서 쉿쉿거리는 모래바람이 선체를 팅팅 때렸다. 운 좋게도 이 막막한 곳에서 오비완은 코딱지만한 거주구역과 마주쳤고, 그럴싸한 격납고까지도 발견해냈다.

 _이목을 피해서._ 아우터 림의 무법지대에서 제다이임을 뽐내고 다니는 건 절대로 현명한 생각이 아니다. 오비완은 한숨과 함께 태양과 모래를 피해 후드를 깊이 눌러썼고, 어떤 도움의 손길을 얻을 수 있을까 탐색에 나섰다.

술집에서의 한 시간 만에 오비완은 유능한 정비공의 이름과 그가 사는 곳, 그리고 공화국 크레딧을 지역 화폐로 환전해줄 헛의 부하가 누군지도 알게 되었다. 치명적인 두통과, 이 향토술은 공화국의 알코올 도수 기준을 통과하지 못할 거란 의심은 보너스였고.

“와토”란 인물은 정비 일을 부업으로 하는 늙은 토이다리안 고철상이었다. 그다지 믿음이 가진 않았지만, 그의 정비소는 어수선할지언정 거대했고, 다른 대여섯 명의 유능해 보이는 일꾼들이 시끄러운 소음과 함께 뭔가에 열중해있었으므로, 오비완은 와토를 밖으로 불러냈다.

더 이상 소음에 생각을 방해 받지 않게 되자 오비완은 할 수 있는 한 최선을 다해, 시간이 얼마나 급박한지를 강조해서, 문제 상황을 설명했다.

“그래?” 와토가 쉰 목소리로 대꾸했고, 오비완은 터무니없는 액수의 돈을 잃게 될 것을 직감했다. 와토가 몸을 돌려, 거리 너머 벽의 그늘에 슬그머니 숨어있는 한 무리의 청년들을 내다봤다. “아나킨!” 그가 고함을 지르자 그들 중 하나가 돌아봤다. 그의 시선은 나른하고, 무례할 만큼이나 거만했다. 그리고 그에게 흐르는 포스는 어찌나 강력한지 오비완에게 물리적인 충격을 날렸다.

“아깐 쉬어도 좋다고 했잖아요,” 오비완이 휘청거리며 로브의 소매 안쪽에서 제 팔뚝을 꽉 움켜쥐었을 때, 청년이 말했다.

“뭐, 지금은 다시 일하라고 하잖아,” 와토가 외쳤다.

청년은 도로 친구들에게 고개를 돌리더니 벽에서 몸을 일으켰다. 투덜거림과 작별인사들을 끝으로, 옹기종기 모여있던 청년들은 거리를 떠났다. 그가 태양에 눈살을 찌푸린 채 느긋하게 길을 걸어 올라올 때쯤, 오비완은 균형을 거의 되찾았다.

그가 가까워질수록, 오비완은 소년이 생각보다 나이가 많다는 것을 깨달았다. 어쩌면 사막에 노화된 것일까. 찡그린 눈가의 주름, 그을린 얼굴, 더욱 밝게 빛 바랜 금발. 그는 딱 벌어진 어깨에 키가 컸고, 스스로에게 아주 만족하는 것처럼 행동했다. 수년에 걸쳐 수련을 쌓은 제다이 나이트들은 저런 태평스러운 편안함의 발끝에도 닿지 못했다.

그는 오비완을 향해 턱을 살짝 들어 보였다. “아나킨 스카이워커에요,” 그는 말했다. 그의 눈동자는 새파랗고 예리했다.

“벤 케노비일세,” 오비완이 대답했다.

“뭐가 문제죠?”

“그걸 자네가 말해줄 수 있으면 좋겠네만.”

*

오비완의 스타파이터를 발견한 아나킨에게서 경탄에 찬 낮은 휘파람이 튀어나왔다. “끝내주네요. 이런 곳에선 자주 볼 수 없는 함선인데. 분명 마인드 컨트롤처럼 작동하겠죠, 안 그래요?” 그는 선체에 한 손을 얹었다.

“그렇게만 된다면 좋겠군,” 오비완이 말했다.

“언제나 자기 멋대로지,” 아나킨이 말했고, 오비완은 그게 함선을 향한 말임을 깨달았다. “좋아, 어디 한번 볼까요.”

한동안 그는 조종칸에서 방황했는데, 수리보다는 호기심을 채우려는 게 분명하다고 오비완은 의심했다. 그러더니 그는 함선의 바닥을 뜯어 열고는, 아무렇게나 엎드려 어깨가 안 보일 만큼 깊숙이 함선의 내부에 파묻혔고, “진단이 _뭐라_ 나왔다고요?”라거나 “지금 그거 농담이죠?” 같은 말을 하는 그의 목소리가 금속에 메아리처럼 울렸다.

“고칠 수 있겠나?” 오비완은 초조함을 참지 못하고 외쳤다. 그는 시간에 쫓기고 있었고, 이 청년과 같은 공간에 있는 것 만으로도 신경이 곤두섰다. 마치 아나킨이 눈부시게 밝은 빛을 뿜어대고 있는 듯한 느낌이었으나, 그는 그저 태양이 내리쬐는 이 행성의 바위 위를 살아가는 다른 일꾼들과 다를 바 없어 보였다. 오비완이 타투인에 대해 알고 있는 지식에 따르면 그는 노예임이 분명했지만, 어쩐지 그건 그에게 어울리지 않았다.

“조바심내지 마요,” 아나킨이 함선에서 슥 빠져나오며 말했다. “당신이 무슨 짓을 한 건진 모르겠지만, 이 함선의 상태는 완전 개판이라고요. 심각한 관심이 필요해요.”

오비완은 욕설을 내뱉고 싶은 충동에 이를 악물었다. “난 그냥 벨데론까지만 가면 돼. 도착하기만 하면 거기에서 여유 있게 기술 지원을 받을 수 있네. 하지만 일단은 거기에 가야 하네, 아주 빨리.”

아나킨은 양 손에 묻은 검은 기름을 튜닉 앞자락에 닦으며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “뭐, 거기까지 갈 만큼 고쳐놓을 순 있어요, 아마도. 하지만 시간이ㅡ” 그는 말을 멈추고 생각에 잠겼다. “일주일은 필요해요.”

“일주일이라고!” 오비완이 인상을 썼다. “’아주 빨리’라는 말이 이해가 안되나? 난 벨데론에 _가야만_ 하네.”

“그리고 난 모스 아르두에서 부품을 받아야 하고요,” 아나킨이 쏘아붙였다. “그리고 그건 아직 당신의 빌어먹을 유동계 전체의 눈금을 맞추는 건 _시작도 안 했을 때의_ 일이죠. 그 모든걸 끝낸 다음에야 함선에 무슨 문제가 있는지 찾아낼 수ㅡ”

“아, 무슨 말인지 알겠네,” 오비완이 끼어들었다. “난 돈을 더 낼 수 있어.”

아나킨이 몸을 일으키며 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “와토가 들으면 좋아하겠네요. 그래도 일주일이 걸리는 건 어쩔 수 없어요.”

오비완은 함선을 걷어차고 싶었다. 그를 둘러싼 포스의 고요함을 더듬거리며, 막대한 노력으로 그는 스스로를 억눌렀다. 어쨌거나 일이 흘러가는 꼴을 보니 기껏해야 제 발가락만 부러질 것이 뻔했다.

“지낼 곳이 필요해요?” 아나킨이 물었다. “술집에 빈방들이 있어요. 우리 엄마가 거기서 일해요.”

“알고 있네,” 오비완이 말했다. “내게 와토를 추천해준 사람이 바로 자네 어머니셨거든.”

*

그날 밤, 아주 오랜만에, 오비완의 잠은 어지러이 동요했다. 아침에 그는 꿈의 자세한 내용을 떠올릴 수 없었지만 그의 머릿속에, 그의 가슴속에 들어찬 중압감은 콰이곤의 오랜 꿈을 꿀 때와는 또 다른 고통이었다. 좀 더 낯설었지만, 동시에 어째서인지 좀 더 익숙했다.

아침을 먹기 위해 술집으로 내려갈 때까지도 그는 수수께끼 같은 꿈을 계속 생각했다. 슈미가 멀리 벽 근처에서 탁자들을 청소하고 있었지만 그녀를 제외하면, 술집에는 자신뿐이었다. 이상하기도 하지; 그리 이른 시간도 아닌데.

슈미가 이리저리 둘러보는 그의 시선을 눈치챘는지 양 팔에 접시들을 한 가득 든 채 미소를 지으며 다가왔다. (그녀가 아나킨의 엄마라는 사실은 어쩐지 이상했다. 그녀는 너무나 고요하고, 너무나 침착했다. 사막이 아무리 몰아쳐도 조금도 깎이지 않는 바위와 같이.) “다들 레이싱에 갔어요,” 그녀는 말했다.

“레이싱이요?” 오비완이 따라 했다.

“정말로 이곳이 처음이시군요, 안 그래요?” 그녀는 환하게 웃었다. “포드레이싱이요.”

그는 놀라움에 눈을 깜박였다. “그건 불법인줄 알았는데요.”

“타투인에서 불법인 건 거의 없답니다,” 달그락 소리와 함께 그릇들을 내려놓으며 그녀는 꼬집어 말했고, 앞치마에 손을 닦았다. “적어도, 헛의 주머니를 불릴 수만 있다면 말이에요. 이곳에서 포드레이싱은 스포츠라기보단 행성 전반에 걸친 소명 의식에 더 가까워요. 오늘 레이스는 특히나 중요한 경기인데, 제가 이름을 까먹었네요.” 그녀는 사과하듯 미소 지으며, 김이 올라오는 찻잔을 건넸다. 그 향은 오비완의 머리를 약간이나마 맑아지게 했다. “레이싱은 정말로 제 관심사가 아니지만 여기 일이 끝나는 대로 저도 내려가려고요.” 오비완이 잔을 홀짝일 동안 그녀는 주변의 탁자들을 행주로 닦았다. “원한다면 당신도 데려오라고 아나킨이 그러더군요. 실은, 그 애는 당신이 꼭 와야 한다고 고집을 부렸어요. 오, 그리고 모스 아르두의 부품들은 내일 아침에나 도착할 거라고 전해달랬어요.”

그녀의 미소에 오비완은 마주 웃어 보였다. 그가 뭐라고 대답할지 이미 알고 있기라도 한 듯 저렇게 응수할 말까지 준비하다니, 정말이지 어찌나 아나킨다운지.

그 생각에 그는 다시 한번 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 자신이 어떻게 스카이워커 소년의 전형적인 행동을 알고 있는 거지?

차를 한 모금 더 마시며 그는 물었다, “아나킨도 그곳에 있습니까?”

“오 그럼요,” 슈미가 말했다. “그 애는 참가자거든요.”

“그렇습니까,” 그는 말했다. 포드레이싱은 부담이 큰 스포츠여서 일반적으로 팔이 네 개 이하인 종족은 경쟁조차 불가능하다고 여겨진다. 오비완은 자신이 그걸 어디에서 들었는지 떠올릴 수 없었다ㅡ아마도 아우터 림 어딘가, 공화국의 스포츠 규제법이 닿지 않은 곳이었겠지. 그런데도 아나킨은 이들과 겨루고 있었다. 오비완은 그 사실에 아주 조금도 놀라지 않았다.

그들이 관중석에 도착했을 즈음엔, 소음은 파도의 포효나 전장을 연상케 할 만큼 요란했다. 슬쩍 둘러본 것 만으로도, 모스 에스파ㅡ그리고 의심할 여지 없이 그 너머의 훨씬 먼 곳까지ㅡ대부분의 인구가 여기에 와있는 것 같았다. 두 개의 태양 아래 모든 것이 휘황찬란하고, 역동적이고, 밝고 시끄러웠다.

중앙에서 누군가 슈미를 소리쳐 부르며 팔을 휘저었다. 밟히고 채인 발가락과 정강이의 주인들에게 거듭 사과하며 빽빽한 자리들을 뚫고 가면서, 오비완은 그가 전날 아나킨과 함께 있던 청년들 중 하나일거라 짐작했다. 소년은 포옹으로 슈미를 맞아줬고 오비완을 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. “딱 맞게 도착했네요,” 소란 속에서 그의 말은 거의 고함에 가까웠다. “지금 막 경주로를 비우라는 방송이 나왔어요.”

저 아래 모래밭에서, 기술팀들이 온갖 기계 덩어리들로부터 종종걸음으로 멀어지고 있었다. 기동성 있게 만들어지고 잘 정렬해있다는 점만 빼면 꼭 와토의 가게에서 보던 것들과 비슷했다. 햇살이 금속에 부딪혀, 포드들이 안달하며 깐닥거리는 것에 맞춰 위 아래로 반짝거렸다.

슈미가 그를 돌아봤고, 오비완은 그녀의 목소리를 듣기 위해 가까이 몸을 기울여야 했다. “오른쪽에서 세 번째가 아나킨이에요.”

“그렇습니까?” 모르는 척 대꾸했지만 오비완은 모여있는 포드들을 한번 바라본 바로 그 순간부터 이미 알고 있었다. 그는 포스가 경주로를 따라 팽팽하게 끌어당겨지고, 슈미가 가리킨 날렵한 포드를 강하게 휘감는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 전날 스카이워커 주변에서 감지했던 나른한, 아른아른하던 발산과는 너무나 달랐다. 소년은 제가 뭘 하는 건지 알기나 하는 걸까? 그저 예민한 신경이나 아드레날린이라고, 감각을 팽창시키는 따끔거림이라고 여기는 걸까?

그가 제다이였다면 어디까지 위대해졌을 거란 말인가.

“출발해요!” 아나킨의 친구가 소리쳤지만 목소리는 관중들의 함성에 묻혔다. 하지만 들리지 않아도 상관없었다, 오비완은 이미 _느꼈기_ 때문이다ㅡ마치 폭발해 곧게 뻗어나가는 아크처럼. 모든 것이 휘황찬란하고 역동적이고 시끄럽고, 그의 귀와 머리를 울리도록 시끄럽고, 그리고 모래밭에 떨어지는 태양빛은 찬연했다.

*

그 후. 술집. 슈미가 그의 손에 잔을 쥐어줬다. 잔을 입가에 가져가고서야 오비완은 그게 물이라는 것을 깨달았다ㅡ염분이 섞인, 두 모금도 되지 않을 양이었지만 어쨌든 물이었다. 그는 그 영광을 모르지 않았으므로, 단번에 들이켜고 슈미에게 감사히 고개를 끄덕였다.

“정말로 괜찮으세요?” 슈미가 조용히 물었다. “쓰러지실까 봐 걱정했어요, 아까 경기장에서요.”

“괜찮습니다,” 오비완은 겨우 대답했다. “전 괜찮습니다.” 그곳에서 잠깐 동안은, 스스로도 걱정스러웠다. 그러나 그는 기절하지 않았다. 레이스가 끝날 때까지 버텼고 이곳으로 무사히 돌아왔다. 비록 레이스의 결과까지는 듣지 못했지만 말이다.

문이 요란하게 열리고, 낯익은 금발의 키 큰 형체를 중심으로 열광에 찬 한 무더기의 젊은이들이 들이닥치자, 이미 한껏 무르익은 술집의 분위기가 전혀 다른 수준으로 달아올랐다. 아나킨은 여기저기 붙들려 친구의 어깨 위에 올라타있었다. 그는 팔을 크게 벌리고, 에너지로 가득 찬 환호성을 지르며, 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

그는 우승하지 못했다. 술집으로 돌아오는 길에 여기저기 흥분한 수다들로부터 오비완도 그 정도의 정보는 걸러냈다. 그러나 딱 한마디 차이로 2등을 차지했고, 일년 중 가장 큰 상금이 걸린 타투인 레이싱에서, 그마저도 절반의 경쟁자들은 완주조차도 실패하고 말았을 때, 그건 대단한 공적이 아닐 수 없었다.

청년들이 너도나도 모여들어, 우승자가 승리를 기념해 경주로를 한 바퀴 돌듯이 천천히 술집을 돌았다. 여기저기서 건배 잔이 들어올려졌다. 오비완의 시야에 와토가 한 무리의 나이든 치들과 모여 떠다니는 것이 들어왔다. 아마도 도박꾼들이겠지. 와토가 제 노예의 승리로 얼마를 벌었을지 문득 궁금해졌다.

귀청이 떠나갈 듯 우렁찬 외침과 함께, 아나킨은 내내 편안히 자리잡고 있던 어깨에서 내려와 누군가를 힘껏 껴안았다. (바에 나란히 앉은 사람들과 서로 몸을 기대고 있던 오비완은, 그가 관중석에 함께 앉았었던 청년임을 알아차렸다.) 등을 철썩 때리고, 여기저기서 축하의 말을 외치고, 누군가 오비완이 알아들을 수 없는 언어로 시끄럽게 노래를 부르기 시작했다. 군중들 바깥에서, 한 소녀가 아나킨에게 슬그머니 다가가 발꿈치를 들어 그에게 입을 맞췄다; 아나킨이 그녀의 허리를 껴안고 살짝 들어올리자 입맞춤이 깊어졌다. 휘파람과 야유가 울려 퍼졌지만 그가 다시 내려주자 그녀는 후다닥 관중들 사이로 사라졌고, 아나킨은 몸을 돌려 누군가로부터 넘쳐 흐르는 잔을 받아 들었다. 그는 한참 벌컥거리며 단번에 잔을 비웠고, 술집은 환호성으로 좀더 가득 찼다. 오비완은 그를 지켜보며, 생각했다, _딱 한 시간, 한 시간만. 그만큼만._

*

방 문을 따던 오비완은 계단에서 울리는 발소리에 뒤를 돌아봤다. “아나킨,” 그는 말했다.

청년은 두 칸씩 훌쩍훌쩍 뛰어 올라왔다. 그의 환한 얼굴은 신이 난 동시에 자신감에 차있었고, 나른한 동시에 어쩐지 날카로웠다. “벤,” 그는 대답했다. “축하파티인데 벌써 가요?”

“난 그저 외부인인걸,” 오비완이 미소로 말했다. “파티는 네게 맡기는 게 나을 거라 생각했지.”

“오, 너무 그러지 말아요.” 아나킨은 복도를 걸어, 오비완이 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 가까이에서 멈춰 섰다. 한 손으로 문틀을 짚고 몸을 기댄 채, 속삭임에 가까운 목소리로 덧붙였다. “밤새 나만 쳐다봤으면서.”

오비완은 통제를 잃고 빙빙 도는 그의 스타파이터에 갇힌 기분이었다. 어떻게 그게 제 잘못이 아니라는 말을 할 수 있겠는가? 아나킨이 물리적 감각으론 볼 수 없는 불꽃을 튀길 때마다 오비완의 시선이 제 의지에 반해 끌려갔다는 사실을 말이다. “글쎄다, 난ㅡ”

애써 변명할 필요 없었다; 아나킨이 끼어들었으므로. “있죠,” 고양이가 가르랑거리듯 그는 말했다. “유일무이한 인간 포드레이싱 스타와의… _색다른 모험을_ 위해 꽤 후한 값을 치르는 이들이 있어요.” 그는 다른 손으로 반대쪽 문틀을 짚어 오비완을 그와 문 사이에 가뒀고, 오비완은 어깻죽지 너머로 차갑고 딱딱한 문을 느낄 수 있었다. “당신은 손님이니까, 특별히 깎아줄게요.”

아나킨의 눈동자에 담긴 장난기와 열기는 자극적이었다. 오비완은 제 평정이 끝자락에 매달려있음을 깨달았다ㅡ오늘 하루만으로도 벅찼는데 이제 이건, 이제 이건… ”난 절대,” 그는 입을 열었지만, 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. “난 그럴 생각이…”

“원하지 않는다고 말하려는 건 아니겠죠,” 아나킨이 히죽거리며 말했다. 그가 앞으로 살짝 숙이자 그의 온 몸이 오비완의 영역을 침범했고, 오비완은 제 호흡이 가빠진 것을 느꼈다. 한 손이 오비완의 목덜미에 감기더니, 그의 고개를 들어올려, 아나킨의 입술을 맞이하게 했다. 그와 맞닿은 흔들림 없는 입술ㅡ능숙하게 요구하고, 능숙하게 이끌며. 오비완은 한 팔을 들었지만 제가 아나킨을 밀치려 했는지 끌어당기려 했는지 알 수 없었다; 영원히 알지 못할 것이다, 왜냐하면 그의 손가락들이 아나킨의 어깨에 닿은 그 순간ㅡ

 _플래시백_ , 스파크가 튄 것처럼, 감지할 수 없는 저 깊은 곳에서부터

ㅡ그리고 아나킨은 비틀거리며 뒷걸음질치다 복도 맞은편에 부딪혔고, 양 손바닥으로 등 뒤의 벽을 짚었다. 사나운 눈빛으로. “씨발 뭐였어요?”

오비완은 고개를 흔들었다. 그는 여전히 한 팔을 들고 있었고 그의 숨소리는 빠르고 거칠었다. 그의 머릿속에서 _무언가가_ 타올랐었다. 너무나 눈부시고, 너무나 순간이어서 볼 순 없었지만ㅡ

“잠깐 동안,” 아나킨이 말했다, “난 분명 당신을 알았어요.”

그건 사라졌다. 그게 뭐였든 간에. 완벽하게 사라져, 그들 사이의 복도에 여운처럼 떠도는 긴장감만을 남겼다. 오비완은 팔을 내렸다. 손바닥에 닿은 차가운 문이 그를 현실로 끌어당겼다. “파티에 돌아가렴,” 희미한 명령조로 그는 말했다.

더 설득할 필요는 없었다. 아나킨은 성큼성큼 복도를 걸어갔다. 층계참에 멈춰 서서 뒤를 돌아봤지만, 오비완은 벽을 응시하고 있었다.

*

꿈. 닿을 듯 말 듯, 손에 잡힐 듯한 꿈. 아나킨이 우리에게 속했고, 자신이 그를 바라볼 때면 사랑과 희망과 기쁨과 자랑스러움이 있었던, 그러나 또한 두려움, 분노, 폭력, 비통함이 너무나 깊이 곤두박질쳐, 마치 그 끝은 존재하지 않고 자신은 영원히 추락할 수 있을 것만 같았던 꿈. 단 한 순간 십 년ㅡ아니 그 이상이 흐른 것처럼 느껴졌고, 그는 헐떡이며 잠에서 깨어났다.

*

오비완은 물어볼 생각이 없었다. 그는 묻지 않았다. 그저 슈미가 아침을 차려주며 격납고를 가리켰을 뿐이다.

그럼에도, 그는 격납고 문 안쪽으로 얼굴을 들이밀기 직전까지 이런 광경을 보리라고는 예상치 못했다ㅡ스타파이터 아래에 누워있는 아나킨 주변으로, 부품들과 도구들과 온갖 고물처럼 보이는 것들이 흩어져있었다. 오비완은 안으로 들어가, 찰칵 소리가 나게끔 조심스레 문을 닫았다.

함선 아래로 비죽 튀어나온 아나킨의 발이 꿈틀했다. “당신이에요?” 그가 외치자 그의 목소리가 금속에 웅웅 울렸다.

오비완은 잠깐 생각했다. “’당신’이란 단어의 의미를 포괄적으로 고려하자면, 맞아, 나란다.”

“그래요, 당신 말한 거 맞아요,” 아나킨이 대꾸했다. 철그렁 소리가 울리더니 욕설이 뒤따랐다.

오비완은 함선 근처의 궤짝에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 전투기의 곡면에 가려, 아나킨은 여전히 갈비뼈까지밖에 보이지 않았다. 그가 이곳에 있는 것은 조금 놀라웠다. “이렇게 이른 시간에 네가 여기 있을 줄은 몰랐는데,” 그는 말했다.

“자지 않았거든요.” 그는 함선 아래에서 빠져 나왔다. 그의 미소는 환하고 생기 있었고 이마에는 검은 기름이 묻어있었다. “레이싱 후에는 원래 안 자요. 근데 마침 부품들이 들어왔길래, 작업이나 해야지 싶었죠.”

“훌륭하구나.” 오늘은 소년과 함께 있기가 훨씬 편했다. 그는 전처럼… _눈부시지_ 않았다, 더 나은 표현이 있다면 좋겠지만. 그는 견딜만했다. 홀린 듯 멍청한 짓을 하지 않을 수 있을 것 같았다. 그는 아나킨이 아무 도구나 집어 들어, 스타파이터의 선체 위에 훌쩍 뛰어올라, 어깨로 표면의 금속판을 받치는 것을 지켜봤다. “도와줄까?” 오비완은 물었다. 아나킨의 놀란 시선에 오비완은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “달리 할 일이 있는 것도 아니어서.”

아나킨은 씩 웃었다. “물론이죠. 저쪽에 하이드로그립이 있어요,” 그는 팔을 휘저으며 말했다. “아래로 들어가서 역 전압을 유동 연결로 유지해요.”

오비완은 작업장을 가로질렀다. “나도 하이드로그립이 뭔진 안다만,” 그는 장비들을 뒤적거리며 말했다. “근데 뒷말은 좀 쉽게 다시 말해주면 안되나?”

“무능한 조수 같으니!” 함선 내부에서 아나킨이 고함을 질렀지만, 오비완은 그가 웃고 있다고 생각했다.

스타파이터에 무슨 작업을 하고 있든 간에 아나킨에게서 쉬지 않고 튀어나오는 욕설들이 아마도 저를 향한 건 아닐 거라고 생각했던 것처럼 말이다. 그리고 자신이 끼고서부터, 작업이 확실히 빨라진 것 같다고 생각했다. 아니면 그저 바삐 할 일이 있어서 그렇게 느껴지는 것일지도. 유동 연결 부분이 끝나자 전기 시스템의 접속부를 살펴야 했고, 그리고서 진단을 돌리자 천천히 그 결과가 이해되기 시작했다.

오비완이 까다로운 감지 센서를 조작하고 있었을 때, 아나킨의 머리가 천장의 출입구에서 쑥 나타났다. 중력으로 그의 머리카락이 온통 거꾸로 흘러내렸다. “그나저나 우리 어제 그 일 얘기는 안 하는 거에요?” 그는 물었다. “그냥 이렇게 모른척하면 돼요?”

오비완은 고개를 들었다. 아나킨은 웃고 있었지만, 그의 눈에는 예리한 무언가의 그림자가 있었다. 그리고 사실, 오비완은 소년의 입술이 어떤 맛이었는지 떠올리지 않으려 애쓰는걸 생각보다 잘하고 있었다. “그게 최선일거라 생각했지,” 그는 말했다.

“경험자로서 하는 말인가요?” 아나킨이 물었다. 그의 미소가 더욱 환해졌고, 거기에 마주 웃어주지 않기란 어려웠다. “그런 추근거림을 평소에도 많이 당하나 봐요?”

“아니,” 오비완은 솔직하게 말했다. “그렇진 않단다.”

“이유를 모르겠네요,” 그는 대꾸했고, 사라졌다.

오비완은 선체의 표면을 걷는 그의 매끄러운 움직임, 그 발소리의 낮은 공명을 들었다. 그는 감지센서를 내려다보며 제가 뭘 하고 있었는지 기억하려 애썼다. 이건 웃기지도 않았다. 포스가 아무리 강하게 함께한다 해도, 고작해야 포스 센서티브가 제다이 나이트에게 이런 영향을 끼치는 건 불가능했다. 의지의 노력으로, 오비완은 고요함을 끌어 모았다. 제 위치를 확인했다. _꽤 후한 값을 치르는_ , 소년이 말했던 것을 기억했다. 아나킨이 잠을 자지 않았다면, 밤새 뭘 했을까 궁금했다. “돈은 모아서 어디다 쓰나?” 머릿속을 맴도는 질문이 의도치 않게 튀어나왔다.

그의 머리 위 어디선가 웃음소리가 들렸다. “포드레이싱은 사치스러운 취미라고요. 그것들이 그냥 뚝딱 만들어질 거라 생각했어요?”

어쩐지 오비완은, 아나킨이 그걸 위해 다른 이들과 잠자리를 갖는 것을 용납할 수 없었다. 왜 그런진 알 수 없었으나. 그는 그보다 훨씬 부끄러운 일들이 아무렇지도 않게 자행되는 행성에 있는데 말이다. 그것이 삶의 방식인 곳.

그 후에, 정확한 시간은 알 수 없었으나, 아마도 늦은 오후 즈음, 그들은 눈금계 작업에 들어갔다. 아나킨이 스타파이터의 선체 위에 걸터앉아 무거운 장비들을 힘겹게 움직일 동안, 오비완은 상대적으로 편안히 조종석에 앉아, 계기판 뒤의 전선과 다이얼들을 조금은 불안한 마음으로 건드렸다.

“그럼 당신은 공화국을 위해 일하나요?” 아나킨이 예고 없이 불쑥 물었지만, 그거야말로 오비완이 예상했던 모습이었다.

질문의 의미가 와 닿자 오비완은 방어태세를 취했다. 제 경계가 다 허물어져있었음을 그제야 깨달았다. “왜 그렇게 생각하지?”

“뭐, 이건 화물선이 아니고, 당신은 시간에 쫓기고 있으니, 결국 범죄자 아니면 정부라는 소리죠.” 오비완의 위치에선 보이지 않는 무언가를 비틀며, 그는 무심히 씩 웃었다. “일단은 당신 말을 믿어줄게요. 6으로 맞춰요.”

“친절하기도 하군,” 오비완이 다이얼을 조정하며 말했다.

스파크가 튀었다; 아나킨은 움찔하지도 않았다. “뭐, 그게 아니었나 보네요.” 그는 다시 한번 팔을 뻗었다. “그래서요?”

“그래서요 라니?” 오비완이 되물었다.

“공화국을 위해 일해요?”

아나킨이 단념하거나 관심을 돌릴 거라곤 생각하지 않았다. 소년은 제법 완고한 구석이 있었다. 혹은 고집이라거나. “그래, 그렇게 말할 수도 있겠지.”

“걱정 마요, 소문내지 않을 테니까. 7로 맞춰보세요.” 오비완은 다이얼을 한 단 올렸고, 한참 동안, 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. “좋아요,” 아나킨이 만족스럽게 말했다. 그는 천장의 출입구로 미끄러지듯 들어와 다음 연결부로 향했고, 오비완은 전선들을 다이얼에 연결하기 시작했다. “그건 어떤데요, 그럼?”

“공화국을 위해 일하는 거?” 전선을 손에 쥔 채, 오비완은 눈을 깜박였다. “그건…내가 해야 하는 일이야. 내가 누군지 말해주는 일. 내가 언제나 해왔던 일.”

“우울하네,” 열린 해치의 가장자리에 발을 얹으며 아나킨이 말했다. “노예처럼 들리네요. 그저 다른 형태의 노예. 명령에 따르는 일. 이건 3부터 시작해보죠.”

오비완은 다이얼을 맞추며, 멍하니 아나킨을 바라봤다. “자유를 꿈꾸니?”

“난 자면서 한번도 꿈을 꾼 적 없어요.” 아나킨은 작업에 집중해, 선체 내부를 살피며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 그는 삐딱한 미소로 흘깃 시선을 들었다. “그리고 아뇨, 자유를 꿈꾼 적도 없고요. 너무 추상적이야. 난 손에 쥘 수 있는 것들을 원해요. 이 먼지구석에서 벗어나는 것. 큰 경기에서, 파이어 마운틴과 같은 전문 레이싱에서 포드의 조종석에 앉는 것.” 그는 양 손으로 스타파이터의 선체에 매달려 몸을 기울였다. “한때는 파일럿이 되고 싶다고 생각했었는데, 그동안 수많은 파일럿들을 만나보니 그것도 결국 어디로 가야 하는지, 무엇을 해야 하는지 명령에 따르는 일일 뿐이더라고요. 그게 무슨 의미가 있어요?” 오비완을 바라보는 그의 찡그림이 더욱 깊어졌다. “내가 왜 당신한테 이런 얘기를 하고 있담?”

오비완이 대답하기도 전에ㅡ할말을 찾기도 전에ㅡ격납고 바깥에서 발소리와 목소리들이 들렸다. 커다란 외침, 그리고는 문이 열렸고, 머리 두 개가 쑥 튀어나와 안쪽을 두리번거렸다. 오비완은 레이싱과 파티에서 봤던 얼굴들을 알아봤다. 아나킨의 친구들.

“바노!” 아나킨이 웃음을 터뜨리며 외쳤고, 스타파이터에서 가볍게 뛰어내렸다.

그는 빠른 걸음으로 문까지 가로질렀고, 누군가의 목소리가 울렸다, “뭐야 이 자식아? 왜 이렇게 기분이 좋은 건데?”

곧 입구에 옹기종기 모인 청년들의 왁자지껄한 소리가 격납고를 가득 채웠다. 평소보다 조금은 쉰 목소리들이, 태양이 이토록 눈부신 행성에서의 숙취가 얼마나 고통스러운지 투덜거렸다. 그는 아나킨을 지켜봤다ㅡ그건 쉬웠다. 소년은 친구들보다 머리 하나는 더 컸고, 무리 속에서도 두드러졌으므로. 활기, 웃음, 손짓, 야유.

어제, 아나킨이 포스에 몸을 맡기는 걸 목격했을 때, 그는 소년이 위대한 제다이가 되었을 거라고 생각했었다. 그들이 제때에 그를 데려왔더라면 말이다. 수련을 할 수 있을 만큼 어린 나이에 그를 발견하지 못한 것이 어찌나 극심한 손실인지 생각했었다.

하지만 정말로 그런가? 나이 어린 그를 발견했을지라도, 제다이 기사단이 이걸ㅡ새된 웃음을 터뜨리며, 친구들과 투닥거리는 _이걸_ ㅡ감히 거푸집으로 찍어내듯 적합한 모양으로 깎아낼 수 있었을까? ( _그저 다른 형태의 노예_ , 그는 생각했다.)

그래. 그렇게 했을 것이다. 그리고 자신은 꿈속에서 그 모든 일들이 결국 얼마나 그릇된 방향으로 흘러갔는지 목격하지 않았던가. 그 때문에라도 자신은 하루빨리 타투인을 떠나야만 했다.

아나킨이 어깨 너머로 스타파이터 쪽을 돌아봤고, 오비완은 재빨리 시선을 떨궜다. 은색으로 빛나는 선체에 제 모습이 거울처럼 비쳤다.

*

다음날 아나킨의 기분은 가라앉아있었다. 수다도, 장난스러움도, 심지어는 그의 다채로운 욕설도 억누르는 것 같았다. 어쩌면 파티와 술의 후유증이 뒤늦게 그를 따라잡은 것일지도 몰랐다.

오비완은 혼자만의 시간을 애석해하는 사람이 절대로 아니고, 단조로운 가스킷 교체 작업은 그에게 명상이나 다름없었다. 하지만 오늘은, 어째서인지 마음이 편치 않았다.

일정이 늦어진 것에 초조해서 그런 것일지도 모른다. 모래가 빈틈을 채우듯, 시간은 빠르게 달아나 그의 빈자리를 채워나갔다. 그가 없는 벨데론에서 제다이들이 죽어가고 있을까. 이미 너무나 많은 이들이 목숨을 잃었다. 그들의 수는 점점 줄고 있었다.

이런 감정이 아무리 당연하다 해도, 조바심은 결코 허락되지 않는다는 것을 그는 알고 있었다. 하지만 마음을 가라앉히려는 노력은 아무런 힘도 없어 보였고, 포스는 놀라우리만치 그를 도와주지 않았다. 포스는 물론, 언제나 그 자리에 있었다. 그리고 아나킨의 존재가 일으키는 공명은 대단히 활발하게 주변에 녹아있었다. 그러나 포스는 어쩐지 냉담했고, 그건 콰이곤의 오랜 기억을 떠올리게 했다ㅡ콰이곤은 제 파다완이 스스로 답을 찾기 위해 고군분투할 동안 무한한 인내심을 갖고 기다리곤 했었다.

어떤 것들은 스스로 해결하는 게 중요하다는 것을 이해하지 못한 건 아니지만, 그 당시에 오비완은 거기에 짜증이 났었다. 지금도 여전히 거기에 짜증이 난다는 것에 그는 놀라지 않았다.

마지막 가스킷을 교체해 제 자리로 조인 다음, 오비완은 함선에서 내려왔다. 아나킨은 바닥에 앉아 함선의 착륙 지지대에 기댄 채, 유압장치에서 액체가 전부 빠지기를 기다리고 있었다. 허공을 보며. 차분해 보였지만, 그 아래에 떨림이 있었다. 동요가. 오비완은 무슨 일인지 묻고 싶은 것을 간신히 눌러 참았다.

그러나 아나킨이 고개를 들었고 그의 눈은 선명했다. “내가 한번도 꿈을 꾼 적 없다고 했던 거 기억해요?” 그는 말했다. 오비완은 고개를 끄덕였다. “뭐, 어젯밤에 꿨어요.” 그는 한참 동안 오비완을 응시했다ㅡ그를 너무나 속속들이 잘 아는 것처럼 보이는 그 새파란 눈동자로. “어째서 당신이 이미 그걸 알고 있다는 생각이 드는 걸까?”

오비완은 희미하게 미소 지었다. “무슨 말인지 모르겠구나. 꿈에 내가 나왔니?” 그는 지나가듯 가볍게 물으려 했지만 성공했는지는 알 수 없었다.

“네,” 아나킨이 말했다. “당신이 나왔어요. 언제나 거기에 있었어요. 그리고 조금 더 나이든 남자도. 그는 중요한 사람인 것 같았어요. 그리고 소녀ㅡ여자도 있었어요.”

“예뻤나?”

“그녀는 천사였어요.” 그는 눈을 감았지만, 오비완은 여전히 그 얼굴에 쓰인 감정들을 볼 수 있었다ㅡ의문들, 이해할 수 없는 좌절감. 그는 공감할 수 있었다. “이게 대체 뭐죠?”

아나킨이 볼 수 없다는 걸 알면서도, 오비완은 고개를 저었다. “나도 알았으면 좋겠구나.”

진심이었다. 제게 아나킨이 또렷이 느껴지는 게 무슨 의미인지 알고 싶었다ㅡ그 존재감은 마치 비죽 튀어나온 가시처럼, 고통스럽진 않지만 분명 실재했다. 생각을 멈추면, 그것은 고유한 선율로 움직이며 미끄러지듯 그 빈 공간을 스며들었다. 손가락 사이로 빠져나가는 그들 사이의 연결을 아나킨이 쥐어짜듯 움켜쥐고 균형의 가장자리에서 흔들릴 때면, 오비완의 손은 이미 아나킨의 등허리에 살며시 얹혀있었고, 그를 안정시키는 데에는 그것으로 충분했다.

그는 마스터의 말씀을 떠올리려 애썼다. 언젠가 마스터 요다께서, 동시다발적으로 존재하는 여러 현실들이 하나로 수렴하는 것에 대해 이야기하신 적이 있었다.

그 어떤 것도 지금 도움이 되지 않았다.

그는 아나킨의 옆에 쭈그려 앉아, 한 손을 그의 어깨 위에 올렸다. 그것이 _옳게 느껴졌으므로_. 아나킨이 눈을 떠 오비완의 시선을 마주했다. “나도 알았으면 좋겠구나,” 오비완은 다시 한번 말했다.

*

다음날 오비완은 느지막이 일어났다ㅡ침대에 누워, 반쯤 열린 덧문 사이로 비스듬히 새어 들어온 빛에 눈을 깜빡일 동안에도, 간밤의 꿈이 여전히 그 자리에 머물고 있었다. 그는 그것을 놓치지 않기 위해 꼭 붙들었다.

격납고에 내려가자, 함선 꼭대기에 앉은 아나킨이 씩 웃었다. 모래밭 위의 태양과도 같은 그의 웃음을. “슬슬 당신이 오늘은 안 오려나 보다 생각하려던 참이었어요.”

“내가 달리 또 어딜 가겠니?” 오비완이 마주 웃으며 물었다.

아나킨은 어깨를 으쓱했다. “더 끌리는 곳이 있었을 수도 있죠.”

“글쎄다.” 그는 팔을 뻗었고 아나킨은 아래로 몸을 숙여, 그들은 서로의 손목을 맞잡았다. 아나킨은 사실 당겨주지 않았고 오비완은 그에게 의지하지 않았지만, 그 동작은 자연스럽고 편안했다.

오비완은 더 이상 이러한 사실들이 신경 쓰이지 않았다.

수리는 잘 흘러갔다. 가끔은 오비완이 필요 없을 때도 있었다ㅡ할 수 있는 일이 없을 때면, 그는 그저 상대적으로 편안히 앉을 만한 자리를 찾아 아나킨이 작업하는 모습을 지켜봤다ㅡ거침없는 손의 움직임, 팔뚝에 묻은 검은 기름. 손으로 기계를 다루는 일에 있어서 아나킨이 지대한 자부심을 가질만했다. 뭔가가 삐끗하거나, 뭔가가 잘못되어도, 그는 그저 촌철살인의 욕설을 내뱉고 넘어갔다.

수리는 아주 잘 흘러갔다. 하루의 끝에 아나킨이 다 헤진 헝겊에 손을 닦으며 생각에 잠긴 표정으로 다가오기 전에도, 오비완은 그럴 거라 짐작하고 있었다. “우리 정말 놀라우리만치 잘하고 있어요,” 그는 말했다.

오비완은 고개를 끄덕였다.

아나킨은 도구상자로 헝겊을 휙 던졌다. 그건 목표물을 빗나갔지만, 아나킨은 신경 쓰는 것 같지 않았다. “늦어도 내일 오후면 떠날 준비를 마칠 거에요,” 그는 무심하게 말했다.

그럴 거라 생각은 했지만, 그 말을 직접 듣는 것은 여전히 충격이었다. _일주일이라며_ , 그는 생각했다, _나한테 일주일은 약속했잖아_. 그리고 혀끝에 걸려, 가까스로 목구멍으로 넘긴, _하루 정도 더 머무르려고_.

아주 멀리 떨어진 어딘가에서 제다이들이ㅡ좋은 사람들이ㅡ싸우고 죽어가고 있다. 이곳에서 아나킨이, 다 _알고 있다는_ 눈으로 오비완을 바라보고 있고, 그 어떤 변명도 어리석었다. 이곳에서의 모든 일들이 다 시간에서 벗어난 것처럼, 현실에서 벗어난 것처럼 느껴졌지만 그건 사실이 아니다. 그도 알고 있다. 그는 더이상 이곳에 머물 수 없다.

그는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 결국에, 그는 그저 다시 한번 고개를 끄덕였다. 아나킨은 격납고 멀리 시선을 돌렸고, 메아리처럼 마주 고개를 끄덕였다.

*

오비완이 여전히 잠들지 못한 채, (아마도 잠들기를)기다리고 있었을 때, 그의 방 문이 쉿 소리와 함께 조용히 열렸다. 그는 몸을 굴려, 어둠 속에서 본능적으로 램프의 스위치를 찾았다. 침대에 일어나 앉자 시트가 허리께로 흘러내렸고, 은은한 불빛에 눈을 몇 번 깜박이고서야 그는 누구인지 볼 수 있었다. 누구인지는 물론 뻔했으나.

아나킨은 다시 문을 닫으며 능글맞게 웃었다. “긴장했어요, 벤?”

 _그래,_ 그리고 그건 빌어먹을 생각이었다. “여긴 어쩐 일이냐?” 그러나 그는 답을 알고 있었다.

아나킨이 입고 있는 로브의 목덜미는 넓게 파여, 쇄골의 그림자를 드러냈다. 그가 띠를 끄르자 로브는 어깨에서 흘러내려 바닥에 떨어졌다. 바지차림으로, 그는 맨발로 소리 없이 마루를 걸었다. 방을 가로질러 그저 몇 발자국만. 그는 침대 위 오비완의 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아, 한 손을 그의 어깨에 올렸다. 한번의 부드러운 움직임으로 그는 오비완의 허벅지에 다리를 벌리고 올라탔다. 오비완의 피부에 차가운 시트가 스쳤다.

“아나킨,” 양 손으로 소년의 허리를 받치며 그는 말했고, 그 접촉에 두 사람 다 움찔했다. 그러나 이번에는 그들 사이에 어떤 기억도 타오르지 않았다. 엄지손가락 아래로 느껴지는 아나킨의 피부에, 뜨거운 열기가 오비완의 내장에서부터 똬리를 틀었다.

“네,” 아나킨이 몸을 숙여 오비완에게 기대며 미소와 함께 속삭였다. 조금도 억눌리지 않은, 장난기로 가득 찬, 순수한 기쁨으로 가득 찬 미소. “이건 선물이라고 생각해요.”

오비완은 한 손으로 아나킨의 목덜미를 감싸고 손가락으로 소년의 머리카락을 헤집었다. 그들의 숨결이 어우러지고, 아나킨의 맨 가슴이 오비완의 가슴에 스칠 듯 가까웠지만, 정말로 닿아있는 것은 그저 오비완의 어깨에 올려진 한 손과, 아나킨을 붙든 오비완의 손이 전부였다. 소년을 알았기에, 소년이 어떤 존재가 될 수 있는지 알았기에 밀어냈지만, 그럼에도 그는 이곳에 있었다ㅡ오비완의 손바닥 아래에서 근육이 꿈틀거렸다. 나가라고 하면, 아나킨은 그렇게 할 것이다ㅡ그 복종은 의심의 여지가 없다.

 _격정은 없다; 오직 평온만이_ , 오비완은 생각했다. 그리고 아나킨을 아래로, 제게로 끌어당겼다.

왜냐하면 그는 다른 시간, 다른 공간에서 그들이 어땠는지 감지했기 때문이다, 알았기 때문이다. 그곳에선 이것이 얼마나 불가능한 일이었는지 알았기 때문이다. 아나킨과 잠재력과 결과에 대해선 아무것도 알 수 없었으나, 걱정하는 건 어려웠고 지금 행동하는 것은 쉬웠다. 지금 행동하는 것은 _옳았다_. 제 손 안에 붙들린 아나킨의 머리, 제 입술에 닿은 탐욕스럽고 순종적인 입술.

왜냐하면 이 모든 일의 끝에는, 포스가 있기 때문이다. 그는 지금도 그들을 감싼 포스를 느낄 수 있었다. 아니, 어쩌면 그를 감싼 것은 그저 아나킨일지도 모른다. 아마 그게 맞을 것이다.

아나킨이 움직이자 맞닿은 피부가 화끈거렸고, 그들의 혀가 얽혀 오비완은 숨을 빼앗겼다. 그는 아나킨을 더 가까이 끌어당겼다. 오비완에게 눌리는 아나킨의 중심은 이미 반쯤 서있었다. 아나킨이 허리를 흔들어, 오비완의 골반이 절로 튕겼다. 너무 빨랐다. 그러나 너무나 부족했다. 그는 아나킨의 목을 단단히 움켜쥐고 반대쪽 손바닥으로 소년의 등허리를 쓸어 내렸다ㅡ바지 틈으로 뜨겁게 달아오른 피부까지.

아나킨이 헐떡이며 입술을 떼어냈고, 그 숨소리는 오비완에게 낙인처럼 새겨졌다. 소년의 머리가 뒤로 살짝 젖혀져 오비완의 손바닥에 눌렸다. 그는 몸을 기울여 아나킨의 목덜미를 빨아들였고, 제 손가락에 눌린 힘줄 가까이, 목과 어깨가 만나는 곳으로 입술을 내렸다. 오비완의 어깨를 움켜쥔 아나킨의 손에 힘이 들어가, 손가락이 파고들었다. 다른 손은 오비완의 옆구리를 훑으며, 감각이 깨어나는 간질간질한 전율을 쫓았다. 오비완은 손가락 두 개를 구부려 그의 허벅지 위에서 팽팽하게 당겨진, 엉덩이 바로 안쪽의 예민한 피부를 괴롭혔다.

그가 밀었을 때 아나킨이 꼼짝도 하지 않아서, 오비완은 그를 일으키고 무릎으로 섰다. 흘러내린 시트에 피부와 닿은 밤공기는 서늘했다. 아나킨의 몸ㅡ그의 무릎, 골반, 가슴까지 맞닿아 눌렸고, 소년의 신음은 입맞춤 속에 사라졌다. 그들은 입을 맞췄다ㅡ아주 오랫동안, 다시, 몇 번이고 다시, 입술에서 서로의 맛이 날 때까지. 이에 긁히고 까져, 입술에 피가 맺힐 때까지. 피부를 뒤덮은 손, 굳은살 박힌 손끝, 그들 사이의 손. 오비완은 아나킨의 벨트를 거칠게 잡아 뺐고, 오비완에게로 당겨져 휘청거리는 소년의 목구멍에서 끙끙거림이 새어 나왔다.

이번에 그가 밀어내자, 아나킨은 기꺼이 뒤로 쓰러져 오비완을 끌어당겼다. 오비완은 아나킨의 몸을 쓸어 내리며, 바지를 완전히 벗겨내고, 다시 기어 올라갔다. 손바닥 아래에서 아나킨의 허벅지 근육이 씰룩거렸다. 오비완이 지금 만지고 있는, 태양이 닿지 않은 그의 몸은 창백했다. 오비완은 그 몸을 취하기 위해서가 아니라, 갖기 위해서가 아니라, 그저 알기 위해서 만졌다. (그는 영원히 만질 수도 있었다, 영원히 바라볼 수도 있었다ㅡ그럼에도 완전히 알지 못할 것이다.) 오비완은 골반의 근육을 덮은 창백한 피부를 깨물고, 혀로 달래주었다. 어깻죽지에 닿은 아나킨의 성기가 뜨겁게 움찔거렸다. 시선을 들자, 아나킨의 고개는 뒤로 한껏 젖혀진 채, 쭉 뻗은 양팔의 손가락은 시트를 그러쥐고 있었다. 그는 위로 올라가 아나킨을 완전히 덮어버렸다ㅡ양 손은 깍지 껴 붙들고, 입술에는 입술을. 서로의 허벅지가 엉기자 튀어나온 불분명한 신음은 오비완의 혀가 전부 삼켰다. 아나킨이 손바닥을 뒤집어 손을 _맞잡았고_ , 오비완은 그의 양손을 머리 위 매트리스에 짓눌렀다. 아나킨을 매트리스에 짓눌렀다.

아나킨은 그의 아래에서 몸부림치진 않았지만, 시험해보듯 바르작거렸다. 그가 오비완의 입술에 대고 뭔가를 중얼거렸다; 살짝 고개를 들자 소년은 다시 한번 말했다: “제 로브요.”

“음,” 오비완은 웅얼거렸다. 좀더 이대로 있고 싶었지만 그는 침대 끝으로 몸을 움직여, 여전히 반쯤 아나킨의 위에 걸쳐진 채 바닥에 떨어진 로브로 팔을 뻗었다. (소년은 그 기회를 이용해 이로 오비완의 턱을 살살 긁었다.) 로브를 쥐고 더듬거리자 옷감 사이로 단단한 무언가가 느껴졌다. 주머니 속; 작은 유리병.

오비완은 다시 자리로 돌아와 아나킨에게 깊고 격렬하게 입을 맞췄다. 그의 손안에서 유리병이 따뜻하게 데워졌다. 아나킨이 그를 밀치며 상체를 일으켰고, 그는 뒤로 물러나 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그가 손가락으로 아나킨의 피부를 덧그릴 동안 소년은 몸을 돌려 엎드렸다. 네발로 엎드렸다. 침대 발치를 꽉 움켜쥐고. 오비완이 아나킨의 견갑골에 입술을 묻고, 손가락으로 가슴팍을 지분거리며 다시 그의 온 몸을 뒤덮자 소년은 전율했다. 허리를 휜 그의 곡선은 날렵하고 아름다웠다ㅡ마치 함선의 선체처럼. 그러나 살과 피로 이루어져, 따뜻했다.

그리고 오비완이 그의 안에 들어갔을 때, 그의 호흡이 잠깐 동안 멎었고 손바닥 아래 아나킨의 근육은 팽팽히 긴장했다. 오비완은 그의 견갑골 사이, 뜨겁고 땀에 젖은 피부에 입을 맞췄다. 아나킨이 그의 추삽질에 맞춰 허리를 흔들었고, 오비완은 그를 둘러싼 우주가 미친 듯이 소용돌이치며 멀어지는 것을 느꼈다. 그러나 포스의 파동은 견고했다. 그는 한 팔로 소년의 골반을 끌어안고 성기를 만져주려 손을 뻗었지만, 소년의 손이 이미 그곳에 있었다. 그들의 손가락이 얽히자 아나킨의 몸이 크게 요동쳤고, 그리고는 뻣뻣이 긴장하더니, 비명처럼 신음했다. 동시에 오비완도 사정했다ㅡ아나킨의 등에 엎드려 입술을 벌린 채, 놀라고, 감격하고, 아나킨으로 가득 채워진 채. 한줌의 후회도 없었다; 그런 건 완전히 타 사라져버렸다.

흐물흐물해진 사지로 축 늘어져, 오비완은 아나킨의 입술을 찾아 꿈틀꿈틀 움직였다. 소년의 입술은 벌써 퉁퉁 부어있었다; 한번 더 입맞춘대도 티도 안 날 것이다.

그들은 침대 머리맡까지 느른히 기어올라갔고, 더러워진 시트를 발로 걷어내 침대밖에 떨어뜨렸다. 뭐, 오비완이 그렇게 했다. 아나킨은 이미 기력 없이 잠에 취해 칭얼거리고 있었다. 오비완의 등에 매달려, 귓가에 무어라 구시렁거렸다. 그가 불을 끄기도 전에 소년은 잠이 들었다.

*

오비완은 꿈을 꾸지 않았다.

잠에서 깼을 때 그는 침대에 혼자였으나, 눈을 뜨지 않아도 방안에서 아나킨의 존재를 느낄 수 있었다ㅡ나른함 속에 아이 같은 호기심과 따뜻한 만족감. 미소와 함께 그는 눈을 떠ㅡ아나킨이 바닥에 쪼그려 앉은 것을 보았다. 자신이 의자 밑에 숨겨두었던 꾸러미들을 뒤적이며. 둘둘 말린 제다이 망토 속에는, 타투인의 어느 누구에게도 들키고 싶지 않았던 온갖 물건들이 들어있었다. ( _이목을 피해서_.) 가장 먼저 떠오른 생각은 물건들을 빼앗고, 무슨 말이든 해야 한다는 것이었다. 대신에, 그는 그 자리에 누워, 아나킨이 광선검을 집어 드는 것을 지켜봤다. 그는 그것을 손바닥에 올려 균형을 잡아보다, 살짝 쥐었고, 기계의 문제점을 찾아낼 때면 그러듯이 희미하게 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

그는 컨트롤러를 발견했고, 다음순간 광선이 지글지글 타올랐다. 아나킨은 제자리에서 펄쩍 뛰어올라 뒷걸음질쳤다. 창백한 푸른빛 속에서, 그의 얼굴에서 경악이 사라지고 공허함이 자리잡았다. 그의 시선이 살짝 비껴가, 오비완과 마주쳤다.

“당신은 제다이에요,” 그는 말했다. 그의 목소리에는 충격이 있었지만 또한 상처도 있었다.

“아니면 내가 한 놈을 죽이고 그걸 빼앗았을 수도 있지,” 오비완은 씁쓸하게 말했다.

아나킨은 느릿하게 고개를 저었다. “당신은 제다이에요,” 그는 다시 한번 말했다. 충격도 상처도 없이, 냉혹한 확신만이 남았다. “그리고 난…난…”

그의 목소리가 잦아들었다. 광선검이 방안의 공기를 태우며, 느리고 위협적으로 바스락거렸다. 천천히, 오비완은 침대에 일어나 앉았다가, 바닥을 딛고 섰다. 아나킨에게 걸어가 그의 손을 감쌌다. 소년은 멍하니 광선검을 들고 있었다. 오비완의 손가락이 그의 손가락 위를 움직였다. 컨트롤러를 찾았다. 방안을 침묵으로 돌려놨다.

“넌 아나킨 스카이워커지,” 그는 말했다.

절대로 통제 받지 않은. 절대로 노예가 되지 않은. 겉모습이 어떻든 간에.

*

아나킨이 떠난 후, 오비완은 혼자만의 시간을 가졌다. 샤워를 했다. 옷을 입었다. 얼마 안 되는 소지품들을 다시 챙겼다.

한참 동안을 생각에 잠긴 채, 침대에 앉아있었다. 의구심으로 가득 차. 아무런 의미도 없었지만.

그는 아래층으로 내려가 여전히 무심한 술집 주인에게 방세를 지불했다. 슈미가 바의 카운터 뒤에서 일하고 있었다. 그녀는 하던 일을 멈추고 그에게 미소를 지었고, 오비완도 마주 웃어 보였다. “감사합니다,” 그는 말했다. “모든 것이요.”

“천만에요,” 그녀는 대답했다. “근처를 지나실 때면 언제라도 들르세요.” 그녀의 눈동자에서 유쾌함이 반짝였다. 아나킨의 반짝임이.

돌아서다가, 오비완은 문득 한가지 생각이 떠올랐다. 다시 그녀를 돌아봤다. “최근에 이상한 꿈들을 꾸십니까?”

“네.” 그녀는 그가 날씨를 물은 것 마냥 평온했다.

“제…꿈을요?”

그녀는 다시 카운터를 닦으며, 고개를 끄덕였다. “당신은ㅡ당신은 훨씬 어렸어요. 그리고 다른 남자도 있었고, 가끔은 어떤 소녀도요. 전 이해할 수 없었어요ㅡ하지만 꿈에선 당신이 아나킨을 데려갔어요.” 그녀가 고개를 들었다. “그리고 우주는 암흑 속에 소용돌이치게 되죠.”

오비완의 척추를 타고 오한이 흘렀다. 희망과 자랑스러움과 공포와 절망. 그러나 이곳은 아니다, 지금은 아니다. 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 그러나 그를 기다리고 있는 저 너머 우주에서, 제다이들이 싸우고, 제다이들이 죽어가고 있다. 전쟁과 그림자. “어쩌면 지금도 진행 중일지도 모릅니다.”

그녀는 슬픈 미소와 함께 고개를 기울였다. “아마도 어떤 일들은 변치 않는 법이겠죠.”

*

격납고에 남은 일은 거의 없었다. 사소한 시스템들을 다시 연결하고. 마지막 진단을 돌리고. 선체의 겉면 금속판을 제자리에 덮고. 오비완이 어깨에 망토를 걸치고 벨트에 광선검을 걸기도 전에 그 모든 일이 끝났다.

고개를 들자 아나킨은 회전통 위에 앉아 처음 만났을 때처럼 도전적으로 턱을 치켜들고 있었다. 삶을 꿰뚫어보는 눈동자로. 그리고 그가 입고 있는 튜닉의 목 부근에는 작은 그림자가 있었다ㅡ오비완의 입술의 기억이. “진짜 이름이 뭐에요?” 아나킨이 물었다. 나른하고, 무례할 만큼이나 거만하게.

“오비완,” 그는 말했다. “오비완 케노비일세.”

“아나킨 스카이워커에요,” 소년이 한 손을 내밀며 말했다.

오비완은 그 손을 맞잡고 한걸음 다가섰다. 아나킨이 자리에서 일어났다. 그들은 일생을 함께한 사이인 것처럼 단단히 포옹했지만, 고작해야 5일이었다. 품에 갇힌 아나킨의 어깨와 등 뒤에 놓인 아나킨의 손을 느끼며, 오비완은 눈을 감았다.

“네게 포스가 함께하길,” 오비완이 말했다ㅡ그 말을 해왔던 긴 세월 그 어느 때보다도 진심을 담아서.

“그리고 당신에게도요, 마스터,” 아나킨이 대답했다.

오비완은 제 함선에 올라타 엔진을 켰다. 우주로 도약하며, 그는 돌아보지 않았다.

다시 아나킨을 만날 수 있을 거라 생각하지 않았다. 지난 며칠은 불확실한 시간들이었다. 저 우주에서 매일매일 제다이들이 죽어가고 있다. 언젠가는 자신 또한 그렇게 될 것이다. 아마도 곧. 그러나 아나킨은 아니다. 아나킨은 아니다.

타투인의 대기권 밖에서 그는 제다이 사원에 통신을 연결했다. 오늘의 연락원은 다른 이였다. 여성의 목소리가 열정적으로 그를 반겼다.

“케노비 장군님!” 그녀는 말했다. “타투인은 어떠셨습니까?”

“뜨거웠지,” 그는 솔직하게 말했다. “모래 투성이에.”

그녀는 소리 내 웃었다. “그렇다고 들었죠. 도착예정시간을 벨데론의 지휘부에 전달하겠습니다. 장군 소식을 들으면 정말로 기뻐할 겁니다.”

그를 둘러싼 우주가 빠르게 미끄러졌다.


End file.
